


J

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Friendship, Omnivores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: JENTACULAR, pertaining to breakfastJudy can't remember if she has ever seen Nick eat meat.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283045
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	J

Judy always wondered what Nick ate for breakfast as she never saw him eat meat, but as an omnivore, he has to eat meat. Right?

Once Nick had gotten settled into the routine of cop life he and Judy decided to rent an apartment together. It wasn't much, a small two-bedroom with a living room and a tiny kitchen that included a breakfast bar. This is where Judy sat currently, letting her feet swing idly as she slowly ate some fruit salad for breakfast. Her mind was elsewhere flitting between case notes, to what she had to do this week, to the running shopping list. As she was adding apples to her mental list Nick came out, now Nick was many things but a morning mammal was not one of them. His fur was stuck up at weird angles, his feet shuffled, and his eyes drooped. He made a B-line for the coffee pot and had barely placed the pot down before bringing the cup to his lips, letting a long content sigh out he turned towards Judy.

“Good mornin' Cottontail.”

Judy rolled her eyes, “Morning Sleeping Beauty. I'm going shopping later, do you need anything?”

Nick turned around and slowly checked the fridge. “Not from the store. When are your parents sending more blueberries?”

“Probably next week.”

Nicks jaw dropped. “Next week?!? You mean I have to ration what I have? However will I live?!?” Nick pretended to faint on the counter.

“Are you done?” Judy asked trying not to laugh and encourage him.

He cracked one eye open and at her smile let out one of his own. “Oh, not even close.”

At that, he started whining, pouting, and overall throwing a tantrum a kit would be proud of, including throwing himself on the floor and crying.

Judy just rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She paused after a bit, the slice of watermelon falling off her fork back into the bowl as she tilted her head.

“Hey, Nick?”

He looked up from the floor pausing his 'tantrum' for a second “Yeah?”

She looked at him with wide curious eyes, her ears pulled back. “Why do I never see you eating meat?”

Nick sat up and leaned against the fridge. “I figured it was something you wouldn't want to see so I just go out every so often to a pred restaurant.”

Judy looked thoughtful for a moment. “It doesn't bother me, I mean I know foxes are omnivores so I expect it. You could bring some home if you like...I mean. um... if you're comfortable that is. There's plenty of room in the fridge and I'm sure it would be cheaper than going to a restaurant. But of course, I have no idea so if you...” Judy tended to ramble when she was nervous and Nick just let her go on for a bit while smirking and staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I'll think about it. Now let's go or we will be late and you'll have to explain to Chief buffalo butt why we are late.” Nick pulled himself off the floor and disappeared into his room. After a moment of staring at the closed door, Judy put her bowl in the sink snagging the last few pieces and shoving them in her mouth. She went to her room and got ready for the day.

That was the last time the subject of meat was brought up, Nick still ate the same things around her and she was afraid to irritate him with further questioning.

A couple of months later Judy woke to a strange smell in the apartment, she instantly darted to her feet and ran out into the main room. She came to a halt when she saw Nick in the kitchen wearing his “kiss the cook” apron while standing over the stove. He tilted his head towards her upon hearing the panicked footsteps.

“Where's the fire Carrots?”

“What? Oh yeah....right...I just smelled something funny and thought you had tried to burn down the house again.” Now that it was obvious there was no danger her heartbeat began to slow and she could relax.

“Hey! That was once and I have no idea how a grilled cheese spontaneously combusts!” Nick said slightly offended.

Judy chuckled and padded over to sit at her usual spot. After she was settled she tried to peek around him. “So what are you making?”

“Breakfast!” as if he had been waiting for her to ask (which he probably had) he spun around with a plate full of food.

Judy stared at it a moment before it clicked what she was looking at. Nick had meat on his plate. Actual dead animal. Her stomach turned slightly.

Seeing her face Nicks fell and he placed the plate on the counter. “I'm sorry, I thought after the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago this would be OK.” He turned away grabbing the plate intent on throwing it in the trash.

“Wait!” Judy called before he could dump it “You have nothing to be sorry for, I was just shocked for a moment. Come sit down and eat, you worked so hard to cook it, there's no need to waste it.”

Nick looked doubtful but his mask slid into place and he let out a smirk. “OK, if you insist. I made extra pancakes as well.”

At that Judy looked back to the stove, there was a stack of steaming pancakes, fresh fruit (including the blueberries her parents sent), and juice on one side. Her eyes slid back to Nicks plate along with the pancakes and fruit he had a few slices of bacon and scrambled eggs. Nick sat beside her still cautious and picked up his fork to eat.

“I can feel your eyes burning into me you know. If you're not comfortable I can eat in my room. I made sure nothing touched your food so you could eat.”

Judy blushed and looked away “I'm sorry, I've just never seen it up and close before. Sure I've seen preds eat meat at restaurants but I've never been this close.” When he picked up a piece of bacon and crunched it she looked back. “How does it taste?”

He raised an eyebrow then took another bite. “It's a little crispy It has been a while since I've cooked and I forgot how quickly it can burn.”

Judy started to say something then blushed and got up to get her plate. They ate in silence for a while every so often a crunch broke the deafening silence.

“Ask me,” Nick said making her jump

“A-ask you what?” Judy stuttered out

“Ask me the question you've been mulling over for the past 5 minutes,” Nick smirked.

Judy blushed “Go on” Nick bumped her shoulder.

Judy took a deep breath “Can I try some?”

Whatever Nick expected her to ask that was not even close. His thoughts came to a sputtering halt and he just stared slack-jawed at her.  
“You want to...try some?” he asked, more to make sure he heard her correctly than actually understanding the question.

Her jaw set and she nodded meeting his eyes. “Just a little, not like a whole piece, just a bite.”

Nick mentally shook himself and felt his mask easy slide over him.

“What would your friends say carrots? Are you going savage on us? Gonna turn into the first bunny carnivore?” He bumped her shoulder making her jump.

She frowned “I wouldn't go that far. Call it an intellectual curiosity.”

He just smirked and held the piece of bacon out to her. She thought about it for a second longer then leaned forward and took a small bite, it was a bit difficult to pull the small piece off but once she had it in her mouth she chewed slowly. The flavor was odd, it was smoky, a bit burnt but overall like nothing she had tried before.

When she swallowed Nick looked at her expectantly. “Well?”

she took a sip of juice to get all the remaining pieces. “It's not bad. Definitely new and was hard to chew but overall quite delicious.”

Judy wished she had her camera, Nick was, dumbfounded? Yeah, that would be the best description. His jaw was slack, his eyes wide and he just stared. Judy smirked to herself before making a decision. She snagged his fork and quickly stole a bite of eggs. These were easier to eat as they just kind of squished, they weren't bad either, just different. She went to grab another bite, that's when Nick snapped out of his trance.

“Hey!” he grabbed the fork and waved it at her. “Stop eating my breakfast, you have your own.”

Judy just smirked and went back to her own breakfast. Feeling Nick stare at her oddly throughout their meal till it was time to clean up.

“You're one odd bunny Carrots.” That's all that was said on the subject.

From then on Nick would make breakfast on the weekend including bacon and eggs, Judy never ate bacon again due to it not sitting right in her stomach but every so often she would steal some of his eggs. Nick's secret? He always made extra just so she could “steal” them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
